Encountering the Fire Viper in Twisty Tunnels/Getting to the Ancient Terrasquid
Here is how the search for the Ancient Terrasquid begins in Return of the SWAP Force. Later, they all came just in time in one piece as Rufus expect their return. Rufus: So glad to see that you've all returned safely, Princess Twilight. And look! Your friend, Wheellock has graciously come to lend a hand. Wheellock: No trouble at all, Rufus! (to his friends) Listen, Y'all, I brough y'all a girft! A brand new fishing pole! There's a fishin' hole down in the Under Hollow that's perfect for relaxin'. left the pole down there just for some of y'all. Feel free to use it anytime! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Wheellock. Wheellock: Glad to oblige, Princess. Pinkie Pie: Weee! Spyro: Alright. Wash Buckler: That’s what I’m talking about! Tree Rex: Booya! Soon, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends were making sure Woodburrows were in good hands. Wild Flower: Isn't this place beautiful, Stealth Elf? Stealth Elf: Yeah. Cynder: This could not get anymore better than this. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, Cynder. Percy: Wow. Just then, Sharpfin came to see them with some news about the Ancent Terrasquid. Sharpfin: There you are, Friends. As promised, I will personally be taking you all to the Twisty Tunnels, where I guarantee we will find the Ancient Terrasquid, safe and sound, without any trouble at all. Flynn: And we're talking that impressive-looking ship of yours, right, Sharpy? Are you as fired up about this as I am, Tessa? Tessa: The Chieftess said she needs my help in Woodburrow, so I'm not going this time. Flynn: You guys want me to go talk to her...? Give her the ol' Flynn charm? I have a way with people you know. Tessa: No, but thank you. Good luck, Flynn. I know you, our friends, and the Skylanders can do it! Flynn: All right then! Let's go find that Terrasquid! Ready when you are, Gang. Sunburst: Okay, let's hope we'd stop Kaos that way for sure. Starlight Glimmer: And we'll make sure of it, Sunburst, together. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Well, why don't we? Sunburst: Come on. Starlight Glimmer: Let’s go. So, they took off with Sharpfin on his ship for Twisty Tunnels. Meanwhile at Kaos' Kastle, he was giving himself some space while seeking the Ancinet Terrasquid. Kaos: There it is, Glumshanks, the Ancient Terrasquid. And soon, it will be the Evil Terrasquid. (laughs evilly) Just then, Kaossandra appeared on the screen again. Kaossandra: Kaos! Kaos: Really, Mother, again!? Kaossandra: Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting playtime? Kaos: Well, yes. If by "Playtime", you mean watching my awesomely prilliant plan unfold before me. Kaossandra: No, Kaos, when we say "Awesomely Brilliant Plan", am I to assume you're doing something about the Skylanders and their friends? Kaos: Of course, Mother. In fact, it's a plan so fiendishly simple yet incomprehensibly horrible, that those idiot Skylanders and their idiot friends won't stand a chance. Say hello to the Fire Viper of Doom! Kaossandra: And I suppose you approve his plan, Merlock? Merlock: Yes, because he has his own way to get rid of those insufferable fools. Kaos: I'm glad you're getting it, Merlock. Once the Fire Viper find the Skylanders and their stupid friends, nothing will stand in our way ever again! Merlock: Yes, and we'll be rid of Mickey and his little friends for good! Kaos: Skylands will be all ours! (laughs evilly) Merlock: (evilly laughs) With the villains laughing evilly, they make ready for the Fire Viper to attack. As for our heroes, they make their way for the Tisty Tunnels. Sharpfin: It's got titanium amount between 14,000 CC engines with power cycle liquid radiant deployment! Flynn: The is the best thing ever! How fast are we going anyway!? Sharpfin: They can't make calculation in normal main street. So, we're currently traveling at three times the speed of awesome! Flynn: Awesome! Sharpfin: We should stop here, don't want to attract unnecessary attention. Flynn: Come on! What's the worst that can happen? Little did they know, the Fire Viper was following them. At last, they make a stop at the Twisty Tunnels. Sharpfin: Well, we're here. But it looks like some trolls got here first. I'll scout ahead. Flynn: So, once the Skylanders and our buddies are all done here, think I can drive us back? Sharpfin: No way. I saw what you did to your ship. Be glad I even let you all RIDE with me! Terramar: Sharpfin, don't you think you're being a little harsh? Sharpfin: It's my ship, Terramar, and what I say goes. Silverstream: Flynn has his own ship, but it's still broken. Flynn: Well, at least she gets it. Yona: Yak don’t like being airsick. So, they all set out for the Twisty Tunnels to reach the Ancient Terrasquid. Sandbar: Well, I guess this is where we rescue the Ancient Terrasquid. Ocellus: Do you think we'll make it, Sharpfin? Sharpfin: It's all in the bag, Ocellus. Ocellus: Right. Soon enough, they reached the giant trapdoor. Sharpfin: Keep going, I'll meet you guys up ahead. Uh-oh, down the hatch! (pulled the lever) SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-oh. As some of the heroes fell to the hole and into the well, the rest with wings followed them down. Patrick Star: Are we dead? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't think so, Patrick. At last, everyone, everypony, and every creature are in one piece. Spyro: Don’t worry, Sharpfin says we'll meet him up ahead. Gill Grunt: You know, I couldn't agree with you more, Spyro. Jet-Vac: Come on, we've got an ancient to rescue. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Right behind you, Jet-Vac. And so, they set off once again. But along the way, they ran into a lot of Cadet Crushers. Stealth Elf: Heads up, we've got company! Nia: This could be very bad. With quick thinking, Stealth Elf and Dune Bug begin their teamwork as Grilla Drilla Hoot Loop swap. Dune Bug: (blasting with his staff) Laddies first. Stealth Elf: Thanks, Dune Bug. (taking out a few Cadet Crushers) Now, Star Strike! Star Strike: Right! You are about to get Star Strike! With one blast of light, she took out the rest of the Cabet Crushers. Star Strike: Strike! Morel like Star Strike! Stealth Elf: Nice shot. Spyro: My turn! Spike: Go, Spyro! So, Spyro blew his fire and wipe out the rest of the Cabet Crushers. Spyro: Knocked out! Gill Grunt: Phew. Way to go, Spyro. Spyro: Booya! As soon as they got around the course, they found a strange looking keyhole. Sharpfin: That key must be around here somewhere. Sandbar: But how? Just then, Pluto started sniffing and barking while digging. Mickey Mouse: What is it, Pluto, you find something? Pluto: (barks) Goofy: Pluto found the key! Pluto: (barks) Mickey Mouse: That a boy, Pluto. Twilight Sparkle: We found the key! Spyro: Let’s go! With the doorway unlocked, they continued one to the Ancient Terrasquid. Patrick Star: Are we there yet? Princess Skystar: No, not yet. Punk Shock: We should be getting close by now. Patrick Star: Are we there yet? Suddenly, some Boom Bosses came out of nowhere shooting explosive barrels. Flynn: Heads up, Guys! Dune Bug: Whoa! Bumble Blast: That was close. So, the Skylanders foguht them off with everything they've got. Tree Rex: Take this! (punches one of the Boom Bosses) Rattle Shake: Hey, Boom Boss! Magna Charge: Over here! With one swap, they took them out a few hits. Rattle Shake: (as Rattle Charge) Yes! Magna Charge: (as Magna Shake) Knockout! At last, they found the Ancient Terrasquid. Thomas the Tank Engine: We made it! Mumfie: The evilizer crystals! Spike: We gotta put a stop to this! Smolder: But how? With that questioned, Spyro and the other Skylanders split up to destroy the evilizer crystals. Spyro: Come on, we got three crystals to take down. Pop Fizz: Way ahead of ya, Spyro! James: Here he goes again. Spyro: Go get'em, Tiger! Ocellus: Watch out for those crystals! So, Pop Fizz drank his potion, turn into his monster form, and destroy the first crystal. Pop Fizz: (back to normal) Got one! Sandbar: Nice one, Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz: Thanks, Sandbar! Just as Gallus and Jet-Vac gave Tree Rex a lift, they were ready to drop him on the next evilizer crystal. Gallus: You sure are heavy! Jet-Vac: Ready and drop! Tree Rex: Be Afraid of the Bark! (destroying the next evilizer crystal) Gallus: Down it goes! Tree Rex: Booya! Then, Cynder was charing up to zap at the last evilizer crystal. Zap: Cynder! You’re out! Cynder: Got it, Zap! Zap: It's zap time! With one zap, another evilizer crystal was destroyed for good. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225